deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-26036704-20170812211956
"Without her armor, her DEF increases. If it protects her body AND soul, it's you who got weaker." I mean this is the same frisk who Later can Hurt Asgore in His armor So it could Just be possible The armor doesn't Do muc. "Plus I don't think a heart locket is stronger than armor, because Undyne's stats are higher." The heart locket in the genocide route (the one Sans Hits) Puts Charas defence at 99 which is the EXACT SAME as Undyne the Undying. So No Undynes stats arnt higher And There's nothing proving the locket is worst armor. "Sans only defeated Chara using KR, because those are rare attacks." The menu bones Arnt rare attacks And Considering the Gaster blaster barrage doesn't do KR but still Skips INV this implies That All Gaster Blasters Don't need KR to Skip Charas INV frames so unless you wanna claim there's something special about these Gaster Blasters Sans didn't need KR to take down Chara. "Extremely rare attacks. Sans can only do 1 damage." Again Menu bones arnt rare Nor are sans Gaster Blasters. And yes he can only do one damage But with INV frames It's more like 30 damage Per second. "Plus, the points before "Frisk bypassing durability" = Frisk is just that strong." The same frisk Who Supposedly "Got weaker" "About Karma being vague? Undyne was well-intentioned in the killings (IF she killed anyone but evil monsters), so KR wouldn't work." And I could argue Killing Anybody DESPITE your intentions Is Bad/evil Again Karma is vague Because you can Call Practically anything a Bad deed that needs to be punished. you can say Just Injruing a person who didn't wanna hurt you Like IDK A human Who's running away from You IS A EVIL THING. You can clame anything is evil So yes Karma is a vague thing Since it never specifies The Bad deeds that get punished. "I said Sans doesn't know Undyne the Undying's attack patterns." Ok my mistake but "Sans isn't watching the Undyne the Undying fight, he doesn't have even the TIME to." Why doesn't he have time To watch the fight? It's not like he's preparing anything special AND He never apperes on the genocide path post Snowdin. And there's Still several Monsters and things ahead of him. "Sans can't teleport. He doesn't even use the teleporting skill in the Genocide route." 1. Contradictory statment 2. Yes he does the "Screen flicker" attacks Thoes are Sans teleporting. We know this because the same effect is used when sans magically disappeares from in front of Frisk/Chara in the genocide route. "About "Sans will get the first strike" What could that even do? Sans wouldn't take even a FRACTION of her HP. Then Undyne would use Green Mode = U rappin' DEAD!"" He can still teleport Green magic prevents you from running I doubt it could prevent Him from teleporting. "Plus, I meant "with" the spear to block. He would be dead at the fourth spear WITH the spear." Why would he be dead at the Fourth spear? Not only does Sans have Massivly faster reflexes then Chara/frisk Considering he can Dodge all of Charas/Frisks Attacks with Reletive ease but he should also Just be Massivly faster then Undyne considering they were more or less on par with Chara/Frisk in speed.